


Let Me Tell You What I Wanna Do

by MoMoMomma



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to lick it."</p><p>Oh, yes, that was smoooth, Barnes. Tell me, do you intend to start accusing people of 'fondue-ing' next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You What I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE STRAIGHT PORN! And it's actually a woman who was born a woman! *flailing* Also, Bucky Barnes is apparently my fandom bike right alongside Phil Coulson.
> 
> Written for the kink meme dialogue prompt of: "I just want to lick it."
> 
> Enjoy!

“I just want to lick it.”

_Oh, yes, that was smooooth, Barnes. Tell me, do you intend to start accusing people of ‘fondue-ing’ next?_

Bucky viciously beat down the voice in his head and winced when Pepper propped herself up on her forearms, looking down the length of her body to where he knelt between her spread legs.

“Excuse me?”

“Uh…I, ah, shit. I’m sorry. That wasn’t—“

“Actually supposed to be out loud?” She finished with a grin and Bucky was thrown again by how amazing this woman was.

Here they were, on her bed in the home of ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’, Bucky kneeling at the bottom in his boxers while she lounged on her back completely naked, and she was basically laughing at him. Any other woman would be pissed for him ruining the mood, but Pepper hadn’t even bothered to close her legs, leaving them spread around his body.

“Yeah. Sorry, shit. Look, forget I said anything, alright?”

He made to lean down and give her a kiss when Pepper stopped him with a delicate finger right in the middle of his chest, pushing him backwards gently.

“Nuh-uh, soldier-boy. Explain it to me.”

“Seriously?” Bucky goggled at her, shoving his hands through his hair instinctively and wincing when the strands caught on his metal one.

There was another awkward moment where he tried to remove his hand and spent the whole time cursing like a sailor, only to have Pepper sit up and help him, laughing softly. Once he had finished, he flushed at using that sort of language around a lady, especially such a perfect lady like Pepper.

He had no such qualms about cursing around Natasha but he’d seen Natasha _invent_ new curses as she tried to kill Steve after she snapped at something on TV and he’d innocently, because everything Steve did was fucking innocent, apparently, asked her if he needed to grab her some chocolate or Motrin.

Once he snapped out of his thoughts, Pepper was watching him with that same amused smile.

“Alright now?”

“Uh, yeah. Look, I will leave if you want. That way you don’t have to live with the fact that you actually slept with such an idiot.”

Pepper shot him a disbelieving look before hooking two fingers in his dogtags and yanking him into a kiss. Bucky growled into it, shuffling just a little bit closer and cupping her tits.

(Breasts, Barnes, and if you refer to them as anything else one more time, I’m going to take Clint’s bow and shove it up your ass.)

He ignored the memory of Natasha’s completely uncalled for threats and thumbed her nipples gently, taking care the metal of his hand didn’t scratch against the sensitive skin. Pepper sighed into his mouth in pleasure, purring when he did it just a little bit harder the next time. Before he could do much else, she let go and leaned back once more, Bucky making a soft sound when she dragged her finger tips teasingly over his cock on the retreat. Pepper gave him a wicked smile and made a ‘come on’ swirl of her hand, the same one she’d used to grab onto his chains, propping herself up with the opposite arm.

“Spill, James.” The steel in her voice left little room for argument and Bucky sighed in defeat, gesturing down to the juncture of her thighs.

“You’re—uh—you’re bare down there.”

“Yes?” Pepper asked with a worried look, brow creasing in confusion. “And that’s…not okay?”

“Naw, no, it’s _very_ much okay, darling.” He said quickly, shaking his head and licking his lips as he thought about the bolt of lust that had hit him right in the ass when he’d yanked her panties off.

“Then what’s the issue?”

“It’s just…alright, back in the 40’s? Not something people did. Maybe they didn’t think about it, or whatever. And I can’t remember anyone I slept with while I was under Russian control. So it’s…new to me.”

Pepper eyes widened in understanding and she nodded her head, running a slow hand up her thigh. Bucky ground his teeth at the pulse in his cock when watching her hand drew his gaze back to her bare skin, Pepper not helping any when she brushed her fingertips over that same damn bare skin that’d had him swallowing back a mouthful of drool.

“So you want to—what did you say again—lick it?”

Bucky realized her tone was distinctly playful, not scornful or creeped out, and grinned in response. Maybe he hadn’t completely screwed this up after all.

“Yeah, darling doll, wanna get my tongue all over it.”

Pepper made a soft noise of surprise at the low words, licking her lips before lying flat once more and reaching a hand down to stroke herself lazily.

“Far be it from me to stop you.”

Bucky made a noise he wasn’t sure was completely human, sliding down until he could wedge his hands under her ass and lift her hips slightly. She made a noise of surprise and her hand jerked away to brace beside her body on the bed. He lay there for a moment, trying to draw his composure so he didn’t go at her like an overzealous idiot, before leaning forward and licking a broad stripe over her cunt.

Pepper moaned, but the sound was distant over the blood rushing in his ears as the sensation of slick, bare skin meeting his tongue made him jolt his hips into the bed beneath him. Bucky grasped her ass just a bit tighter as he gave up the pretense of being in control and went wild. He sank his tongue deep inside her, fucking her with it like he wanted to do with his cock, Pepper reaching down to grab handfuls of his hair at the action.

“Jesus! James, god, yeah. Just like that.”

Yeah, but not just like that for long. Bucky gave himself a few moments to appreciate the clench of her muscles on his tongue, shuddering at the thought of sinking into that slick heat with a more sensitive body part. Just when it seemed like she was relaxing a bit, he switched it up, rubbing his cheeks against bare skin as he lifted his head slightly. The first touch of his tongue to her clit had Pepper cursing and bucking against his mouth. He encouraged it, digging her fingertips into her ass slightly and letting her set the rhythm.

She let him do it longer than most gals in the 40’s had, getting demanding and controlling in the way he loved, tugging him this way and that, giving orders in a breathless voice. By the time Bucky felt her thighs start to shake from where they were draped over his shoulders, he was thrusting into the bed like he was 15 again, figuring out pressure \+ friction on his cock equaled a hell of a good time.

“James! God, you son of a bitch. I’m gonna cum.”

“Good.” He snarled, pulling back only far enough to licking his lips and grin up at her. “Want you to. Want you to cum on my tongue. Feel all this bare skin get even slicker. Come on, darling.”

Pepper huffed and tugged his head back down, keeping him pressed into her cunt as she bucked and moved against his tongue. Bucky flattened his tongue on her clit and let her grind her way to orgasm, relishing in her moans and cries as she shuddered against his mouth. Once she’d shoved him away with a panted “enough, enough, I’m not a superhuman”, Bucky pushed up onto his hands and knees. Watching her pant for breath under him was almost hotter than feeling her wet skin against his mouth and he licked his lips, grinning at the way her eyes darkened, following the movements.

“Did you satisfy your desire?” Pepper asked with a wide grin, Bucky shifting up the bed until he could lean down and kiss her.

To his surprise, most gals in back in his day wouldn’t go near you once you’d had your mouth on ‘em, she eagerly accepted the kiss, tongue meeting his. Bucky grunted into the kiss when a slim hand wrapped around his cock, sliding the soft material of his briefs over the sensitive skin. He yanked away to pant against her throat and shudder, biting softly into the skin.

“Gotta—Can I, Pepper?” He didn’t know how to phrase it correctly, not sure what would offend her and what wouldn’t.

She laughed, a low, throaty sound, and nodded, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Can you fuck me? I’d like that, very much.”

Bucky practically shoved her back, wincing when she hit the mattress before relaxing when she chuckled once more, planting her feet on the bed beside him. He shoved his briefs down far enough to free his cock, hooking them under his balls before sliding his hands under her ass once more and yanking her up to the correct level. To his surprise, she reached down to guide him inside, Bucky moaning at the heat and slickness that met the head of his cock.

“Come on, James,” Pepper said, leaning back to brace herself as he hiked her just a bit higher. “You treated me like a lady, I got mine. Fuck me like you want.”

Bucky gritted his teeth so damn hard he was afraid the fuckers might shatter as he shoved deep, her cunt welcoming him like he was made to be inside her. He was too tense, too wound up to go slowly, and he let his head hang as his hips swung free. Pepper was moaning and crying out with every hard thrust, grasping at his shoulders and running her hand over his bionic arm, shivering in his grasp.

“Feel so fucking good.” He groaned out, figuring by her language she wasn’t a prude, at least for some things. “Feel like I was made to fuck you. Know how good that was? Feeling your cunt around my tongue? Made me wanna hump the bed til I came in my pants like a teenager.”

Pepper’s nails dug in at his words and she shot him a mischievous look before speaking up.

“Felt good to me too. Your tongue, James, I swear. It’s as deadly as the rest of you. Maybe if you’re good, next time I’ll ride your tongue. Like that? Want me to just take control and fuck your face?”

“Jesus, Pepper!” Bucky choked out, his thrusts faltering as his orgasm rolled through him like a bulldozer, wiping out any higher brain functions.

When he came back to, he was sprawled over Pepper, a panting human blanket. Thankfully he’d managed to prop himself up on his forearms so he wasn’t crushing her. Pepper was contentedly stroking hands through his hair and over his shoulders, murmuring sweet words into his ear. The quiet of the moment was shattered when it occurred to Bucky what he’d just done and he reared back, wincing at the clench on the sensitive head of his cock as he pulled out. Pepper sat up with a confused look, crossing her arms over her body.

“What?”

“We forgot—I’m a fucking idiot, Pepper, I’m so sorry. I forgot to use a rubber.” He explained and she…she _laughed_.

“James, Bucky, sweetheart.” She choked out through laughter as he huffed and tucked himself back into his briefs. “I’m on birth control. And I’m clean.”

He huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms as she laughed for a few more moments before pulling him into a kiss by his tags once more. Bucky relaxed against her and stroked slow hands up and down her body, relishing in being with someone who didn’t rush off afterwards. It was nice to be in the modern era where forgetting a rubber didn’t mean you were going to have to go ring shopping within the next few months. Pepper yanked and pulled at him until he was the one lying on the bed, curling up under his metal arm. Bucky swallowed hard at the gesture, amazed that she would remember he liked his real arm to be free in case something happened during the night.

“Pity you are on birth control.” He muttered quietly, then slapped a hand over his face when he realized he’d said those words out loud too.

Pepper just laughed once more, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand and snuggling deeper into his side.

“Calm down, James. We just slept together for the first time. Let’s do it a couple hundred more before we think about me coming off of it, alright?”

“A few hundred, huh?” Bucky smirked, desire curling within in even though his cock wasn’t going to get back in the game for a little while longer.

He rolled until he was sprawled over her once more, reaching a hand down to stroke over her cunt, feeling just how wet she was with his cum.

“How about we get started on that now? You’re awful wet, darling. Figure I should clean you up a little bit.”

Pepper simply laughed and opened her legs for him obligingly. As Bucky slid down her body, he couldn’t help but wonder at how in the world he, a former KGB-assassin-turned-Avenger, managed to land a gal like her. Figuring the world gave him a break after all those years, Bucky swiped his tongue over the bare skin of her cunt and relished in her gasp.

Oh yeah, if this was how well things worked out when he blurted stuff out like an idiot, he ought to start doing it more often.


End file.
